Broken Smile, Starless Sky
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Yuki writes a book about his time in New York and what happened to him there. Please Review. No Flames.
1. Prolouge

Broken Smile, Starless Sky  
Written by: KatrinaKaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or some of the quotes used as Yuki's books. Why would I bother writing this if I did?

------------------------------

Broken Smile, Starless Sky

By Yuki Eiri

Instead of the mostly clichéd autobiography that most readers would come to expect after a long period of contemporary writing, I decided to go a different route, I was inspired to let go of my tragic past and get a best seller all at the same time.

Everything in this book is real. Tragically, real, I have the need to warn you that there are some gruesome details in this woeful tale of mine. This is the only warning, this is not one of my fictional tales of tragedy, this is my life, or was my life rather.

Now time to face my music.

------------------------------

Prologue

My first day in New York was extremely tedious; I endured two hours in a plane terminal with a bunch of ignorant people blabbering on in this foreign language that I would soon master and know as English. Seguchi Tohma, my sister's betrothed, was also speaking in this strange language with a man in a black suit.

I was only fifteen at the time but, due to my large intellect and advanced learning, I had understood some words in their conversation. I began to get weary trying to follow their conversation. Americans spoke so fast, I did not think that I would be able to survive in this insanity. I learned later, through my own personal experiences and through the encountering others with the same occurrences that I had, that most Americans looked at Tohma and I in the same way I had when we would speak Japanese. They would swear that we spoke faster.

After our trials in the airport terminal were over, Tohma was giving me his own tour of New York. I had not really cared what he was saying at the time. My ears perked up when he said something about the nature of my schooling.

"What was that Tohma?" I asked eagerly. I admit that I liked the prospect of being in a new school. In Japan, I was constantly teased about my non-Japanese looks. Maybe this time it would be different.

"You will be home schooled. We don't want to take the risk of you being teased again, right Eiri?" He asked me.

At the time, this question puzzled me. Would the children of America be as uncaring and ruthless as the children I had left in Japan? I asked, "What do you mean Tohma?"

"Eiri, I don't want you to worry about anything while we're here. This is more of a learning experience for you for the next three years. Leave the worrying to me." He said his never-fading smile in place. I nodded in respect and turned back to looking out the window, fascinated with the bright lights that stretched across the skyline, dancing like twinkling stars against the night sky. I never could have imagined what this city would have in store for me. Good and bad.

Bad being the more prominent choice of phrase for this story.

--------------------------

This is the first chapter. I hope that you like it.

KatrinaKaiba


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. End of story.

Thank you to all those who read this. Even if you didn't review just that if you looked at the story and said, "hey this is good. I might come back if she updates," that's okay with me.

This is also going to be short. Only about 10 chapters. I have this all planed out to the end.

Onto chapter one.

-----------------------------

chapter one

I woke up the next day tired. I guess that was what the term jet lag was. I could not describe the feeling of jet lag when I was a child, now I, as an experienced adult, can successfully describe this feeling. It feels as if you are drunk and falling out of your bed or couch or wherever you decided to crash when you got where you were going, or wherever someone decided to drop you. I stumbled into the kitchen where I saw Tohma sitting at the counter, glasses on, and reading a bunch of papers written in that damn language I could not read, a cup of coffee next to him. When I asked later on down the road what they were, he reluctantly told me that they were resumes to find me a tutor. He looked up from the neat stack of papers when I walked in and saw me trying to read them. He smiled.

"Good morning Eiri." He said.

"Good morning Tohma." I said wearily.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, turning back to his papers. I walked over to where the pot of coffee was sitting. I poured myself a cup. I turned to answer Tohma's question when I saw him look at me in amusement.

"You drink coffee Eiri?" He inquired with a slight chuckle. If he had asked me that now, I would have glared at him probably throw a biting statement at him, but since we are talking about my past self, a more polite response was needed.

"It wakes you up doesn't it?" I asked.

That was not the response I could have hoped for but I did say it.

Tohma laughed. "Yes, it does. Now go in the living room and do something and when I'm finished, we'll go out okay?" He asked me.

"Okay." I turned into the living room and sat down on the couch looking out the window. New York was way bigger than Kyoto and a lot more colorful. The tall grey and black buildings stood proudly, contrasting against the mostly blue sky. In Kyoto, the buildings and temples were small and mostly wooden. At our temple, our roof has a smoke hole is in the shape of the character for snow, which also is the translation for my pen name Yuki. The buildings in New York were made of steel and glass, shining with the morning sun. I did not know at that time how I would adapt to this new and strange yet majestic place. Tohma came out from the kitchen and saw me staring at the industrial trail of smoke coming from the building.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I looked over at him and nodded. I had changed before I came out of the bedroom that I was staying in. I set the empty cup in the sink and followed Tohma outside the apartment building. I had no idea where he was taking me but it did not matter to me, as long I got to view this strange city inside and out. We took a turn and found myself standing in front of a beautiful park. Tohma noticed my excitement and smiled.

"This is Central Park," he said.

"Are we going in there?" I asked.

"Yes." Tohma replied. "If you get lost Eiri, just remember to go to Belvedere Lake." Tohma said.

"But, how will I know where to go?" I asked, a little apprehensive to the thought of getting lost without a clue.

"Here's a map of the park, see there's Belvedere Lake, there's also a castle nearby. If need be, ask someone, but only ask someone that is in a dark blue uniform like that." At this, he pointed toward a man in the clothes that Tohma described. "You speak enough English that you could do this without a problem, right Eiri?" He asked, I nodded and he smiled. We set off on our way, seeing the large statues and I standing to marvel at them. I must have stood and marveled at them for a little longer than I should have because when I turned to ask Tohma a question, he was gone.

"Tohma? Tohma where are you?" I asked my body spinning around trying to find my brother-in-law. He was nowhere to be found. I felt my eyes widened. I was now lost. I looked at the map in desperate hope that it would tell me where Tohma was when I remembered that if it should happen that I got lost; he would find me at Belvedere Lake. I looked at the map again and easily found Belvedere Lake; the only problem was how to find it. I started to walk down the winding roads to what I had hoped was the right path toward my destination. A little later on, I found myself at a lake, which I had hoped was the one I was looking for. I looked around, remembering that there was supposed to be a castle somewhere around here, if this was indeed Belvedere Lake. I did not see a castle anywhere and began to think that I was in the wrong spot. I started down the path again when I had the sudden urge to sneeze. I sneezed and the paper was blown away from me. I started after it; the paper was my only way to get to the lake by myself when suddenly a man had grabbed paper that had blown into his feet. I looked up at the man. He was slightly taller than I was; he had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His face was kind and as he scanned over the paper, and me, he had a small smile on his face.

"Are you lost?" He asked in English. At the time, I did not feel like translating that into English, but I had to admit, his voice was caring and kind, as was everything else about him. I felt his eyes bore into mine. He kneeled on the ground and took my chin in his hand.

"You don't understand what I'm saying do you?" He asked something to that extent, I really do not remember.

"I can't understand you." I said in Japanese. His countenance changed to that of relief.

"Can you understand me now?" He asked in flawless Japanese. I nodded vigorously; surprised this American could speak my native language so well.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked me. We stood up.

"The Belvedere Lake." I replied.

"I know where that is, it's just a little ways up this way." He said pointing north. I smiled, thinking I was fortunate to find this kind man. We set off on the road, I was still nervous being with this man, what if Tohma saw him? He did not look like the man that Tohma told me to ask about directions, but it was not my fault. I could tell the man was watching my intently as I pulled one of my blonde bands behind my ear.

"You are pure Japanese correct?" His voice cut through the eerie silence. I turned my head towards him.

"Yes I am." I said.

"You don't look like it. I was under the impression that Japanese boys have dark hair and eyes, you are the opposite with your blonde hair and almost gold eyes." He remarked. I flushed instantly, recalling the taunts from my classmates.

"I've been like this since before I could remember. Neither of my siblings look like this. I mean my older sister has blue eyes, but they're so dark you can't tell they're really blue." I rambled without really knowing. It felt as if I was so comfortable with this stranger that I could tell him everything about myself and not care what he thought, just his presence was comforting.

"I see. Well, here we are." He said as we came to a small lake with ducks gliding across it. In the background, there was a large white castle with greenish roofing. The sight astonished me; we did not have this type of thing in Japan. My companion chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Eiri! Eiri! Are you there?" I heard the faint callings of Tohma from somewhere to my left.

"That's my friend. Thank you for taking me here." I said but when I turned, there was no one there. I stood there, my head cocked until I heard Tohma behind me, hugging me close to his chest. He was rambling something to me but I paid no heed to it. I was busy thinking about the kind man I was talking to just a moment before. My thoughts did not diminish when we came home; they only began to grow. My mind did not stop reeling with questions like, would I ever see this man again? I was caught up with finding my way and my looks; I did not ask his name. I laid my head to sleep that night but I could not sleep. I wanted to see this man so badly again.

I never thought that seeing him again could prove to me my undoing.

------------------------------------

Finished for your enjoyment. I hope this was much better than the first chapter. I hope to get more reviews. Please.

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I like to play Barbie Dolls with them.

I am grateful to all the reviews that I have received and though the number is very small, I am happy with how this has turned out.

_Speaking in English._

-----------------------------------

chapter two

I awoke the next morning with the sound of water next to me. I groaned and turned over; I was never a morning person. I saw that there was a small black clock to my right from which the sound was released. I pushed all the buttons and snuggled back into the pillows. Then the door opened and I opened one of my eyes only to see aquamarine ones staring back at me. I shot straight up in my bed in surprise.

"Good morning Eiri. It's time to meet your tutor." He said turning and walking toward my dresser to pick out a pair of pants.

"You don't have to pick me out clothes, Tohma; I can do that myself." I said turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"If I left this to you, you would just fall asleep again, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" He said his smile ever bright. I flushed red again but did not say anything. I hopped out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom on the opposite hallway. I brushed my hair and teeth. When I came back to my bedroom, I saw a white dress shirt and pants on the recently made bed. I dressed and walked out to see Tohma giving a cup of coffee to a tall man with familiar light brown hair.

"Ah this is Eiri." Tohma said pointing at me. The man turned around and I gasped. It was the man that I had met yesterday in the park. He smiled at me.

"We meet again young man." He said. I blushed at the sight of his smile. Tohma looked between us and I could see he was trying to piece together when and how I could see this man before he did. If he wanted to ask about the incident, he could have, but decided not to.

"This is Yuki Kitazawa, your new tutor. Yuki, this Eiri Uesugi, my brother-in-law." Tohma introduced us. He shook my hand. His hands were unusually soft for an adult man.

"It's nice to put a name with a face isn't Eiri?" He asked me. I nodded not trusting my voice at the time. Something about this man was comforting to sat the very least. Tohma's eyes again flickered at Kitazawa.

"Well, it's time for you to begin your lessons, Mr. Kitazawa, I'll be around if you need anything. Eiri, behave yourself." Tohma said, letting himself out of the room, leaving my new tutor and me alone. Kitazawa turned his gaze on me and, once again, smiled.

"Shall we begin?" He asked. I nodded and showed him to the living room table where Tohma had set up some books for us to study with.

"Now, I think we should start with English, is that okay Eiri?" He asked me. I nodded once again and this time he laughed.

"You don't speak much do you?" He asked me. I blushed at that comment.

"I don't know what to say sometimes." I admitted the blush still apparent on my cheeks. Kitazawa laughed, but it was not a mocking laugh, it was a hearty laugh that was soft and kind, as if I had just told a joke. He sat on the floor and motioned for me to join him. I sat next to him as he began to explain the different aspects of the English language.

"Um…" I began feeling bad that I was about to interrupt him in his lecture. He regarded my uneasiness.

"Yes, Eiri?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I know all of this already. Tohma and I were starting on conversational skills."

"Oh?" He said, surprise laden in his voice. "I'm truly sorry Eiri. Well, then._ What did you and Mr. Seguchi talk about?_" He asked me in flawless English.

"Um, _we would talk about color and where I like to go when I am old and,_ why are you laughing at me Mr. Kitazawa?" I asked him, switching to Japanese again when I had seen him laughing at me.

"I am sorry Eiri, you did well, better than I thought but you made a few mistakes. When you said 'we would talk about color', I think you meant, 'we would talk about colors' you forgot the 's' and 'where I like to go when I am old' you should have said, 'where I would like to go when I am older' but you did well. I have my work cut out for me." He said.

"What do you mean?' I asked.

"It's easy to teach someone how to write in English, but it's more difficult to teach them to speak in English properly. It will take you a while to learn it fluently. Are you up to the challenge Eiri?" He asked me.

"I am. So _how old are you Mr. Kitazawa?_ I asked him.

"_I am twenty-two and you Eiri, how old are you?_" He asked me.

"_Fifteen, my birthday is in a week. On Thursday._"

"Fifteen, you're practically an adult. Tohma tells me that you're training to be a monk."

"Yes, but I don't want to do that. I want to be a writer."

"You like to read?" He asked me. My face flushed again. I nodded.

"I love to read and write. It's all I'm good at. It's all I ever do." I admitted slowly. Kitazawa's face was trained on mine as I tried to hold back the tears as the memories came flooding back to me. The glares, the jeers, the names, the pain. All of the taunts of my past came to me in one fell swoop. The tears fell out of my eyes and I began to cry. Kitazawa grabbed me and put me to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in comfort. It felt right, to be comforted by Kitazawa. It was right. I stayed in his arms for another few moments until he pulled back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That's all in the past now. You are here now to forget them and start a new life in a new country that will accept you as you are. I'm here to help you with that. Now let us get back to our lesson, shall we?" He asked, but it was more of a statement that a question. We separated and began to ask questions in English to each other. At 5 o'clock, Tohma came in to dismiss Kitazawa. He smiled and bid me goodbye and for the first time in a while, I smiled a bright smile back at him.

---------------------

Chapter two complete. Seven left.

Please review.

KatrinaKaiba


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation then life would be much different.

Sorry for the long update. Senior year is very hectic. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

As I sat alone in my room for the rest of the day I tried to figure out how this man, Yuki, was like. He seemed to me to be a very nice man, clean cut and proper. His sweet voice speaking in words that were to be mine in a few months. His bright eyes piercing through my very soul, seeking out my potential and skill. My thoughts were cut short since Tohma was taking me to see a ballet. Now reflecting back on that, I realize just how dull I was.

The next day Yuki came over for my first English lesson. I was taken to the library to learn the Dewy Decimal System. Again, I was a dull person. I was intrigued with all the books; history, science fiction, non-fiction, romance, I wanted to read them all. As I was struggling with the words in one particular book, _Oliver Twist _by Charles Dickens, Yuki came over to me.

"Oh, that one is a classic, Eiri, you have good taste." Yuki said his smile present on his face. I looked up at him and felt the smile form on my face for the first time in months.

"Sensei, what is this book about?" I asked.

"It's about an orphan boy named Oliver who is given to a man named Mr. Bumble as a packer. Oliver goes to London and…well; don't you want to find out for yourself?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, sensei, but I can't read the words very well."

"That's why you have me; I'm being paid to teach you how to be able to read this." Yuki smiled and placed his hand on my left shoulder

"Can we get started, sensei?" I asked.

"Certainly." He said and led me to a table.

II would finish _Oliver Twist_ two weeks later and I understood every word of it.

There it is. The story starts to pick up now.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
